Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board on which an electronic component is mounted and to a method for manufacturing the printed wiring board. More specifically, the present invention relates to a printed wiring board having a structure that allows certainty and reliability of connection between an electronic component and the printed wiring board to be improved and in which patterning of metal posts can be reliably performed and over etching of a wiring pattern can be avoided, and to a method for manufacturing the printed wiring board.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 10-173316 describes a structure in which a resin film, on which a conductor circuit pattern is formed, is press-bonded to an insulating substrate and thereafter, by peeling off the resin film, the conductor circuit pattern is embedded in the insulating substrate. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.